Santa Baby
by Artiquinne
Summary: - A DELENA FANFIC! -  When Elena Finally Admits That She Loves Damon And Damon Says The Wrong Thing, What Will Happen Next?   Im Really Not Good At Summarys   FIRST CHAPTER UP!  M FOR LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

- Elenas POV –

_Dear Diary._

_I Love Stefan, I Really Do, But I Don't Think I Love Him As Much As I Love…Uh…Er…Damon…_

I Placed the Diary In My Usual Hiding Place, Down The Side of the window seat, and walked downstairs, jere had his arms around bonnie who was nestled in the couch, I sighed, I missed Stefan so much.

"Elena" A Dark, Husky voice said, I turned around and looked at the smirking, hot mess of a vampire who goes by the name of Damon Salvatore

"D-Damon…"I Stuttered, Looking into those cold, blue eyes, a shiver went down my spine as he tilted his head to the right, still smirking nether the less

"Were Going On A Road trip, Pack Your Bags, And Hurry" Damon Whispered I Ran up the stairs, running straight into my room, throwing clothing into a black-duffle bag,I ran to my window seat to grab my diary, I stood, shocked, glaring at the spot, my diary was gone.

"DAMON!" I Called Down The Stairs, a high-speed blur of a well-built body came past,he gave me a confused look.

"You Called?" He Said, Chuckling

"Damon Where's My Diary?" I asked, concerned and accusingly, he shook his head, looking appalled.

"You'd Think I'd Take your Diary Elena?" He Growled.

I shook my head and walked towards my bags, I saw it placed on top of my red shirt with a note on it.

"Err….Damon.." I Said, my eyes on the note "We Have a problem"

"Read It…" He Mumbled

* * *

><p><em><strong>[The Note: ]<strong>_

_Dear Elena,_

_I Know It Will __**Always**__ Be My Brother For You, But I Want you to at least consider me as a second choice, though, I'm not usually a second choice, its normally the other way round, I'm sorry…for every time I've hurt you, or your friends, Or even Jere, I swear to god if I knew Isobel was your mother I wouldn't of turned her, but I didn't know you back then, I didn't have __**Humanity **__back then, Elena Gilbert, You Are My Humanity, you are my life, and I would do anything for you, and you know that, and you use it against me, every damn day, and now you're using it against me so I can help you find Stefan, I Love You Elena. And I Always Will. – Damon__._

* * *

><p>"Oh Damon…" I Whispered, My Eyes Slowly Filling with tears, I turned to face him, and the normally Snarky, Sarcastic, Heartless vampire was facing the floor, his head down and his hands in his pockets, I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a hug.<p>

"Elena Don't. Don't Act like you care…" His Voice deep, and filled with pain

"I Care Damon, And You Know What? _I Love You Damon, _And I've been lying to myself for so long, I Love You Damon!" I Exclaimed, my voice cracking, I buried my head into his shoulder, his body stiffened at my words, _can vampires go into shock? _

"Elena…You Don't mean it…" He Croaked..

"Yes I Do Damon! I Mean It!" I Shot back, I grabbed his face and kissed him deeply,He grabbed the back of my head and kissed back, I sighed and smiled against his lips

"Elena…Your With Stefan" Damon Mumbled, A Clatter and a crash came from the hallway

"…Damon what was that…" I Asked nervously.

"…Elena I Don't Know…" He Replied and looked at me frowning "Your Turning Into Katherine…"

I Looked Back at him, Appalled, I slapped him hard around the face

"GET OUT!" I Yelled " GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE DAMON SALVATORE!, I AM NOTHING LIKE KATHERINE" Damon Looked At Me, Clearly Shocked, And Jumped Out the window

I Felt something cold grab my arm and spin me around

"Hello…Doppelganger"

(PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC :3 IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET COOKEHS!)


	2. A Little Bit Of Magic

Damon Salvatore POV

I Was At A Bar In Chicago, With My Little Sister, Oh I Mean…Little BROTHER…Stefan…

Who Was Surprisingly More fun than when I last saw him, I picked up my glass of Bourbon and swirled the alcohol around the glass

"So Brother" I Chuckled and smirked at stefan "Whats Life with "Klausy-poo" Like?"

Stefan Chucked

"Good One Brother, but theres nothing going on with me and Klaus…But you and Elena are a WHOLE different story right?" He shot back, smirking at me

"Don't remind me about that Un-grateful brat, she's Worthless to me" I Growled

"Trouble In Paradise?" Stefan Chuckled and raised an eyebrow "I thought it would all go swell now the good guys out the picture"

Elena Gilbert POV

"Hello….Doppelganger" A Voice Hissed

"Rebekah…." I Gasped

"YOU STABBED ME YOU PETROVA BITCH!" She growled and threw me into a wall, making me hit my head on the wall, knocking me out, I lay, nearly lifeless in a pool of blood, and all I could think of was Damon…

DAMON SALVATORE POV.

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! _I thought

Stefan was really pushing my buttons I swear I was going to rip out his heart if he said anything else.

*BLEEP : INCOMING TEXT FROM: UNKNOWN*

I Opened the text on my new IPhone4S

"I Have The Doppelganger" It Read "Want her back? Meet Me At 458 Alton Avenue"

I Shot my head up to look at stefan, my eyes narrowed

"What did you do to her Brother?" I asked snarling

"Me? Nothing." He Replied

"I Know your lying!" I Growled, downing my bourbon and storming out to my Black Ferrari, I drove to the address on the text and kicked open the door

"ELENA!" I Called out , searching around, and then I found her, my princess of darkness, lying on the floor, out cold "Elena…Wake up…Please…ARHHHH!" I felt a sharp pain in my back

"Damon!" A Voice called out from behind me

"K,Katherine?" I Cried out

"No! Guess Again!" The Voice Replied

"Bekah…?" I Croaked, my voice going

"BINGO!" The voice called, twisting the Stake in my back, cackling "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR PLOTTING AGAINST ME SALVATORE! IM GOING TO KILL EVERYTHING YOU LOVE!"

The windows shattered and bekah dropped to her knees

"STUPID WITCH!" Bekah called out as bonnie skipped in

"Damon, Lena!" She Chirped and pulled out the stake.

I Went to feel elenas pulse….

"Bonnie…"


End file.
